


Hair Days

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Just Girly Things [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arashi - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Humor, Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko was having a bad hair day and Kazuko was enjoying it.<br/><a href="http://data3.whicdn.com/images/20090997/large.png">Image Link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Days

**Author's Note:**

> Every parts aren't related to each other, such as setting and time, and character. For example, in the next part, they might be high school girls, or not all of Arashi will be girls.

“Ugh, I hate my hair!” Junko shrieked as she ran to Kazuko’s vanity mirror. “Ugh! I can’t stand it! I can’t go out like this. I’m going to embarrass myself in front of the others.”

  
“It looks fine,” Kazuko lied as she tried her best to hide her laughter. Honestly, her friend’s hair was really such a mess and no matter how many times they tried fixing it, it still looked horrible. It was such bad timing, too, because they were going to goukon to meet supposedly hot single high school boys that Masako meet last week at a party.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah, definitely.”  
  
“Okay… then let’s go.”

 

\\\\\♥///

  
They met up with Masako, Satoko, and Shoko outside of the karaoke. It was where they were supposed to meet the boys Masako had told them about, but they were taking such a long time.  
  
“You think it’s because of my hair?” Junko asked and pointed at her pony-tailed hair. There were still knots even after she desperately tried combing it with her emergency brush she kept in her bag.“I wish I had perfect hair days like you, Satoko. (Even Shoko and Masako have such cute hairstyle right now!) How the hell do you do it?”  
  
Satoko shrugged as she played with her natural curly hair. “I woke up like this.”  
  
Kazuko couldn’t take it anymore. She burst out in laughter as Junko tried combing her hair. It was definitely worth messing with Junko’s hair last night while she was sleeping. However, just then, the boys finally came and Junko tried to play it off cutely. As each of them were paired with a boy, Kazuko smirked and flipped her long black hair on Junko’s pathetic face. Today, all of the girls had perfect hair except for Junko, the group’s over dramatic drama queen.


End file.
